


NYE fic: MadaKaka / KakaMada - oneshot

by moor



Series: Tumblr request [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Madakaka, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: NYE fic: MadaKaka / KakaMada - oneshot





	NYE fic: MadaKaka / KakaMada - oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Happy new year! If you're still taking prompts (which have been amazing btw) then some fluffy MadaKaka?

“—and you were running through the forest when there was a windstorm?” said Kakashi, sitting behind Madara.

Eyes closed, Madara gave the faintest nod he could, given that Kakashi’s fingers were tangled heavily in his wild mane. His wild mane that bore remarkably more flora, detritus, and knots than usual.

“—and then you,” Kakashi sighed, “ _fell_ , straight through the canopy, down a hill, through a ravine, to land in a pile of leaves?”

A slight pause in Kakashi’s fingers left Madara furrowing his brow.

“Hn,” remembered Madara, asserting this was indeed the truth, why was Kakashi questioning him?, and please continue with the grooming, thank you very much but not really thank you, just get on with it.

Kakashi picked up his detangler, wide-toothed comb, and of course, his own nimble fingers to continue their work on Madara’s hair again.

“—which was when the  _bear_ got you?” Kakashi asked with a sigh, working on one particular tangle. Brush, brush, tug, brush, brush, tug, brush, brush…

Madara’s eyes closed again, blissful.

“Hnnnnnn,” he purred.

_Snck!_

Madara’s eyes flew open.  _Had Kakashi just—?!_

“That one was stubborn,” said Kakashi, setting down the kunai again. (And tucking the lock of silky hair into his hip pouch, Madara would never know, it would be fine, and  _Fuck Him_  for getting his beautiful hair all messy so close to the spring festival, that emotionally constipated criminal…)  
  
END.


End file.
